classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Boilerplates
How does work? Okay, so I'm trying to understand how works. It sounds to me like it does a one time replacement when you save your changes and does not appear in the saved article afterwards. Do I have it right? I played with it in the Sandbox. Looks like the ' has to be a template name. :--Fandyllic 6:15 PM PST 16 November 2005 : Sorry for the late reply, Fandyllic. Yes, it does a one-time replacement and you never see that particular code again in the saved article. In case you haven't found out before, and in case anyone else is interested, the ' must be either a template name or ' or < : pagename> as is indicated in the article associated with this talk page. As an example, you'd say (which is untested, as far as not having a space between the first colon and wowwiki) or for another example, . Schmidt 03:53, 12 Mar 2006 (EST) I have been expanding some of the Rogue talent stubs, e.g., Blade Flurry and Improved Instant Poison; if no boilerplate or template exists I can create one. (Is there a difference between boilerplate and templates?) Luci 12:19, 27 June 2006 (EDT) Names? Boilerplates seem to have lots of different names. Any suggestion on standard convention for these? Namespace "Boilerplate" like Boilerplate:In-game book or something like Location article (boilerplate), or ? I'm reading through these, so I can certainly move them as I go. 15:42, 9 November 2006 (EST) :I seem to recall consensus being "Boilerplate:" a long time ago. Looks like noone's gotten around to fixing it. --Mikk (T) 16:46, 9 November 2006 (EST) :: I'm just paranoid about making huge changes, like renaming, without anyone else saying, "Yeah, you're not crazy." But I can handle that stuff. I know one, , that will probably need a delete because that name structure will be a problem if there's ever a quest in a factory or something. ::: Okay. Boilerplate articles moved and WoWWiki:Boilerplates fixed to reflect all moves. 18:43, 9 November 2006 (EST) Just what on Earth is a boilerplate ? I know I'm a foreigner and I regularly ask dumb questions like "what's a template" and "how can I create a page" etc but now I've come to the fact that this widely used word still doesn't make sense for me. Please, put an end to the pain !--[[User:Kirochi|'''K )']] (talk) 18:20, 21 November 2006 (EST) :Boilerplates are standard formulations uniformly found in certain types of legal documents or news stories. Basically, it is an example of how to format certain articles so that all articles of the same type generally have the same layout. --Gryphon 18:32, 21 November 2006 (EST) ::All right. So I've maybe been doing Boilerplates without even knowing it ?--[[User:Kirochi|'K )]] (talk) 01:50, 22 November 2006 (EST) : Colloquially, boilerplate can refer to anything that is repeated everywhere ad nauseum as a matter of protocol. Like, "here are the papers that you have to sign. there's all the boilerplate on the top, just sign on pages 4, 7, and 8". --Hobinheim 14:49, 13 December 2006 (EST) ramblings from the article Don't think we've got any talents pages yet? // Please create boilerplate if needed. I've started an analysis of druid talents. Talents aren't being presented in the tree format--is that a problem? — Neogi Shaman Talents presents talents as a heirarchy using headings for each Tier. However, due to page length, it may be a good idea to break that page up into a single page per talent tree. As a side note, Druid Talents is based on the Shaman Talents page. --Powerlord 21:17, 7 Oct 2005 (EDT) Old stuff from Boilerplate I'm looking to put high level mob raid information and strats into the wowwiki and have it all be a standard format. A boilerplace looks like what I would want to make but before I start trying to make one I am looking for comments on several questions. What kind of standard naming format is there for boilerplates? I.e there is Location_article_(boilerplate) and then tere is also and then there is Boilerplate:In-game book and then there are others which seem very poorly named like Instances Template. To me is seems like Boilerplate:name is the best format, but it also seems to be in the minority. This would also mean that under Category:Boilerplates everything will be listed as starting with B. Can we decide on a correct format and reconcile the ones that don't agree? Next question is specifically about a mob/raid boss boilerplate and what people think should go into it ect. ~Ralthor 01:37, 1 Mar 2006 (EST) : lol. All of them are in the minority. I'd go with Boilerplate:whatever, and in this case, Boilerplate:mob or Boilerplate:Mob, taking into account what I said in WoWWiki:Requests for comment. If we get more concensus on this, it would be helpful to decide. It's the best choice, though, IMO. Schmidt 04:05, 12 Mar 2006 (EST) Boilerplates / Templates and Cascading Changes Hi, I am working on a wiki using mediawiki and I am very impressed with the work you guys have done with this site. I was wondering if any of you might be able to answer a question about boilerplates/templates. We are currently using the subst method as well, but the drawback to it is that if we decide to change the original Boilerplate/Template layout, the changes do not cascade down to any of the pages that are using the Boilerplate/Template (obviously since there is no link back). If any of you have any ideas or suggestions on whether mediawiki (or extensions) offers any mechanisms for handling this situation, please do share!. Essentially, we want to be able to modify the template and have that affect all pages using that template. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by .